The Unexpected (TU)
by SGDamsie
Summary: After Team Gibbs solves a case everyone is happy, but after the elevator dinged the unexpected happenend.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at NCIS for Team Gibbs. McGee was with Abby in her lab helping her with computer stuff, Tony and Ziva were doing some paperwork and Gibbs, Gibbs was getting coffee as usual.

Ziva was just done when she saw that Tony was looking at her with a smile on his face. ''What's up, Tony?'' She asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Oh, nothing, Ziva." He said while his smile grew bigger.

"No, there is definitely something up Tony, and you are going to tell me what." She said with a tone she only used on him while walking slowly to his desk. ''So, what's up?''

''I'll tell you what's up, Ziver. Dead Navy lieutenant at Norfolk Naval Base.'' Gibbs said while walking into the bullpen. ''Grab your gear.''

When they got there they all switched in their gear and got to the body.

"Navy lieutenant Junior Grade Lauren Sterling, Boss.'' McGee said.

''And?'' Gibbs asked expecting more information about the lieutenant.

''That's all there is, Boss.'' McGee said confused. ''It looks like her information is gone. I'm going back to the Navy Yard and find out who did this.'' McGee added and then walked away.

''TOD and cause of death, Duck?'' Gibbs asked.

''Around midnight, two o' clock to be precise, Jethro. It looks like she was killed by the stab wounds, but we''ll only know for sure after mr. Palmer and I examine the body.''

''Alright, thanks Duck. Tony, Ziva question the w-'' Gibbs wanted to complete the sentence but got cut of by Tony.

''Witnesses, on it Boss.''

They all returned to the Navy Yard and Gibbs talked to the mother of the lieutenant.

''Miss Sterling, did your daughter have any enemies or did she have a problem at work or with a boyfriend or something?'' He asked while handing her the tissue box that layed on the table in the conference room.

''I don't know about enemies Agent Gibbs, but she did have a boyfriend named Max Earl that went completely crazy when she stopped their relationship," She said. ''He came to my house when she visited me, I think he was following her but he said that if he couldn't have her nobody could."

"Does he still come?" He watched miss Sterling shake her head no. ''Do you have his phone number?'' She nodded and wrote it down. ''Thank you for your time, miss Sterling, just call when you remember something.'' He said gratefully and then he walked down to Abby.

''Abby!" Gibbs called loudly so Abby could hear him. Gibbs gave her a Caf-Pow and asked: ''What you got, Abs?''

''Results from the tox screen test show that she was drugged she also drank alcohol but she wasn't drunk so I think that the drug was in her drink. Also the knife that was found at the crime scene had handprints on it and the handprints were from one Max Earl.'' She said with a proud smile, and her smile grew even bigger after she got a kiss on the cheek from Gibbs.

''Thanks Abs.'' He said with a little smile and then quickly went upstairs to the bullpen.

''Stop what your doing.'' Gibbs said walking into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee.

''Why, Gibbs?'' They asked in unison.

''Because Abby found the killer's handprints on the knife. McGee trace this phone number, it's the number of the killer Max Earl, lieutenant Ross' ex.''

''On it, Boss.'' McGee answered and he traced the phone. ''He's at the house where lieutenant Ross lived.''

''Dinozzo, David, with me.'' He said while getting his gun and badge out of his drawer. Quickly Tony and Ziva did the same and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

(Home of the lieutenant)

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva quickly got to the house of the lieutenant, with guns drawn Ziva picked te lock of the door and they went inside. They saw Max sobbing on the couch saying: ''What have I done? What have I done?'' Gibbs told Tony and Ziva to put their weapons back in their holsters and then he walked slowly to Max.

''Max, you know what I'm going to do right?'' Gibbs asked talking soothingly.

''I-I confess, I killed Lauren and I regret it so much!'' He shouted frustrated. I totally deserve to be arrested and I'll even write my confession down if you want to.'' Max said.

Gibbs let him cry on his shoulder and then got him up putting cuffs around his wrists. "You are under arrest for the murder on Navy lieutenant Junior Grade Lauren Sterling.'' Gibbs only said that rule because he confessed and for that reason he didn't need a lawsuit.

(Navy Yard)

Everyone on Team Gibbs was happy because they solved the case in one day even Vance congratulated them on it.

They heared the elevator ding but they didn't expect who were behind those doors...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that I didn't upload, I had a testweek but it's over now so I can post all I want now. :)

 **Note* There's a bit of Tiva stuff in here that will continue in the beginning of the next chapter. ;)**

 **Disclaimer* The only thing that I own is my creative mind, NCIS belongs to CBS.**

* * *

Men and women in suits marched out of the elevator with serious faces, they spread around the office and stood still.

When they knew who they were, everybody stopped smiling, and everybody started wondering, wondering who they came for.

''Not again,'' Tony groaned while still holding Ziva close.

One man stepped forward and said: ''Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you and your Agents, Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo have manipulated evidence and obstructed justice, do you take full responsibility for the actions of yourself and Agents David and DiNozzo?''

Ziva gave a confused look to Tony, who had the same expression on his face and then she and Tony stepped forward to stand next to their boss. They looked at each other and then they turned back to Gibbs, completely supporting every decision he takes.

''What do you think?'' He asks the unknown man with a challenging look.

* * *

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were brought to the headquarters of the DOD (Department of Defense). An escort brought them to a room and there was the unknown man again, waiting for them.

''I haven't introduced myself yet, investigator Colin Richards, DOD. Your lawyer is coming soon.'' Exactly after he said that Admiral A.J. Chegwidden came into the room.

''Sorry that I'm a little late, got stuck up in traffic.'' The Admiral nodded at Gibbs, Tony and Ziva and sat down next to Gibbs.

After that ''appointment'' they went to Gibbs' house for a meeting with the team and the Director.

''What do we do now?'' Abby asked scared and frustrated.

''We can't stay here, Gibbs, we're lucky that the judge let us go so we're probably going to be monitored by Richards' people. We should probably go to a hotel, can that be arranged, Director?'' He asked frowning.

''It certainly can, I'll send two Agents undercover as hotel staff so they can report what is happening in there. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, are you guys okay with that?'' Vance asked not entirely sure if Gibbs was going to say yes.

''Sure,'' Tony and Ziva said in unison. Vance nodded at them

''Gibbs?''

''Yes,'' he said dryly.

''Gibbs we have t-'' Vance stopped.

''Wait did you just say yes?'' Vance asked very amazed.

''Yes, yes I did and I'm not really proud about it to be honest.'' Gibbs said.

Vance and Admiral laughed out loud and the rest of the team smirked at his comment.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel Tony and Ziva got an hotel room together and Gibbs and A.J got one together.

As Tony and Ziva were settling in Ziva asked: ''How do you think this is going to end, Tony?''

''It's going to end fine, just like last time, Z.'' He said while walking to her and putting his arms around her. ''You don't need to be scared my little ninja.'' He said with a smile, that smile that always turned her on.

''I believe you, Tony.'' She said while looking up in his beautiful green eyes. His smile grew wider, while still holding her gaze which turned her on even more for some reason. ''I need to go to the bathroom, I will be back in a minute.'' She said fast.

She walked into the bathroom but didn't lock the door then she just sat on the toilet without peeing trying to calm herself and trying to find out what to do to keep herself calm. Then suddenly she had an idea: she would pick one of her fantasies about her and Tony. Before she could start she heard a knock on the door. ''Yes?'' She called.

''Is everything alright in there, Z?'' He asked a little concerned

''No, but could you help me out a bit, Tony?'' She asked a little husky.

''Sure thing,'' He said while walking into the bathroom. ''What can I do for you miss David?'' He asked playfully.

''This.'' She said even huskier while grabbing his hand and pulling it down to her thighs, letting him guess what she meant with it.

Without hesitating he pulled her pants down a little looking at her for permission. She nodded with a smirk, happy that he understood.

* * *

This chapter is a little short sorry about that, I'll try to make the next one longer.

A/N: If you still have not noticed this is set after season 10.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, drawing him to her legs. Tony had put his hand under the waistband of her underwear and slid two fingers into her entrance. Ziva pressed her hips into his hand and cogently held his head to her left, where Gibbs usually whacks Tony. With her other hand she grabbed the side of the table where the towels lay. Tony started to stroke her with different pressures and finally he hit a spot that felt good to her.

''Yes Tony, right there.'' She sighed. He smirked a little and continued. Ziva opened her eyes to see Tony watching her intently, he gave her a half smile and started to go faster. ''Tony,'' she moaned. He went even harder and Ziva quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom table and covered her mouth with it so her screaming was muffled. ''Oh,'' she sighed.

''Better, Z?'' Tony asked with an intense smile on his face.

''Much, thanks Tony.'' She smiled at him and then leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, it was an intense kiss.

''I'm just outside the door,'' he said very happy.

''I'll be with you in a minute, Tony.'' And then Tony shut the door behind him. _I'm happy that that happened._ Ziva thought.

* * *

 _At the same time that that happened Gibbs and A.J. were settling in._

''So Gibbs this is happening again. Did you see this coming?'' A.J. asked curious about his gut feelings.

''I did know that something bad was going to happen but I did not expect it to be this again. Do you know if Richards has been watching us for a while?'' He asked, thinking that A.J. maybe has got some information out of the judge.

''Yes he has been watching you guys for a while but I don't know why he didn't involve McGee.''

''Maybe it's because the most things that he hacked were on my order,'' he smirked a little.

''Ah, that explains it,'' the admiral said laughing. ''Do these kind of things happen often, Gibbs?''

''Kinda,'' Gibbs replied.

''Well, I hope nothing is going to get worse, Gunny.''

''Me too, Admiral, me too.''

* * *

Leon called to A.J. to tell him what is happening down at the Navy Yard and which Agents he has sent undercover at the hotel.

''Admiral Chegwidden,'' A.J. answered.

''A.J. this is Leon,'' Vance replied calmly.

''Ah, Leon why are you calling?''

''I've called to update you,'' Vance begun. ''Richards' people are checking Agents Gibbs', DiNozzo's and David's computers and desks for something but they have the right to not say what they are looking for and they are all using it against me, unfortunately.'' Vance told A.J.

''Yeah that is very common with people from the DOD,'' A.J. said totally not surprised by it. ''How about the Agents you have send undercover. What are their names and are they already here?'' He quickly asks.

''Their names are Special Agents Danielle Powell and David Vandenberg, they are there to watch your rooms and to give you updates and they're on their way.''

''Thank you, Director,'' A.J. said with a satisfied smile on his face.

''No problem. How are Gibbs, Tony and Ziva doing?'' Hoping that he didn't hang up yet.

''Good we just got settled in and I think we're going to out in a couple of minutes. How are you and the team doing?'' He asked back.

''We are doing fine although miss Sciuto is overreacting a little, but that is just how she is,'' he chuckled.

''Yeah, that surely is true, Leon,'' A.J. said chuckling too. ''But I got to go, Leon, we're going downstairs to eat.''

''That's okay A.J.'' Leon said. ''The Agents are almost there, their first names are their undercover names, call if you need something.''

''Thank you Leon, will do.'' A.J. replied and then hung up.

Gibbs walked back into the room; ''Who called you?'' He asked curious.

''That was Leon, he called to update me.''

''So?'' Gibbs asked dryly.

''Richards' people are checking your, Tony's and Ziva's computers and desks for something but they won't tell what they are looking for and Special Agents Danielle Powell and David Vandenberg are almost here, Leon told me that their first names are their undercover names.''

''Okay, do Tony and Ziva know?''

''No, but I want to discuss it over dinner. Can you call Tony to tell him to meet us downstairs in ten?''

''Sure thing,'' Gibbs said and he walked out of the room again.

* * *

After everything was discussed they just started having a normal conversation until Special Agent Danielle came up; ''Hi I'm Danielle.'' she said while slipping a note under Gibbs' glass. ''Are you enjoying it here?'' she asked making it look like she really worked at the hotel.

''Yes.'' they all said at the same time.

''Well great, have a nice evening.'' She said and walked away.

''What does the note say, Boss?'' Tony asked not hiding that he was curious.

''It says: _Richards's people have not found anything on your desks and/or computers, they have left and also left a mess, McGee has put everything back as it was. If there is going to be a second update Special Agent David will bring it to your room.''_ Gibbs whispered softly.

 _''_ I wonder what they are looking for.'' Ziva said.

 _''_ I think that we all wonder that, but I don't think that they will find anything, I think that Richards is making a big mistake.''

''So do I.'' A.J. said. ''Let's get back to our rooms so we can rest a bit.'' Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their rooms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Abby and McGee were having a conversation about what was happening while cleaning up the mess that was left.  
_

''That bastard left a mess!'' Abby said furious.

''Calm down Abby, we're going to put everything back. Or at least I'm going to.'' McGee mumbled.

''I'm sorry, I'm just so scared.'' She said back.

''I know, Abs, don't worry, everything is going to be alright.'' He said while walking to her and hugging her.

''Is it?''

''Yes it is.'' He said without any doubt.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! - Damsie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all I am sorry for not updating in a long time (at least i thought that it was long), but there was an error everytime I wanted to upload this chapter.**

* * *

''That's weird Richards told us he would contact us in two days, it has been four.'' A.J. said full of surprise.

''I'm sure he will call today,'' Gibbs said calmly.

''He can't do that, that's against the law, he needs to contact us in the amount of days that the judge approved to. He is basically forced to.'' A.J. said irritated.

''Why not?'' Tony asked slightly confused.

''Otherwise it isn't plausible,'' Gibbs said understanding now. ''But I think that they're going after the wrong team.''

''How do you know Gibbs?'' Ziva asked curious

''My gut,'' He answered dryly.

''I trust your gut so I believe you.'' Ziva answered.

''Me too,'' A.J. said.

''Me three,'' Tony fell in.

''Thanks, I think,'' Gibbs said with a small smile. They all laughed and went downstairs to have lunch.

While they were eating a man from the hotel staff walked up to them.

''Hello, I'm David,'' he said while shaking Gibbs' hand and while doing that he gave a note to Gibbs that was in his hand. ''Are you all enjoying your lunch?'' He asked normally, making it look like he really worked at the hotel.

''Yes,'' they all said in unison.

''Good, any questions for Vance?'' He asked softer.

''Yes,'' A.J. spoke up. ''Ask him if Richards and his people are still coming down to the Navy Yard, please.''

''Oh, and if they're not coming anymore, can you ask him if we can come down to the Navy Yard in the afternoons and come back here in the evenings just to be sure that they are not coming out of nowhere,please?'' Gibbs fell in.

''Sure thing,'' David answered. ''Have a nice day,'' he said and then he walked away to another group.

''I don't know how to tell them,'' Richards said frustrated.

''Just tell them and hope that they want to help, and if they don't want to help that's okay,'' his coworker said.

''Okay then, I'll call director Vance to ask him if he can bring them to the Navy Yard tomorrow,'' Richards said.

''Good idea,'' his coworker said and after he said that Richards left.

* * *

 **It's summer vacation here in The Netherlands so I'm not sure if I am going to upload anytime soon, I hope that nobody is going to be disturbed by this (if you guys are even waiting for a chapter 5.) I hope you all can enjoy your vacations:) (if you guys are free from work and/or school).  
**

 **-Damsie**


End file.
